familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ede, Netherlands
Ede}} is a municipality and a town in the center of the Netherlands, in the province of Gelderland. Population centres Community (population): * Bennekom: 14.749 * De Klomp: 508 * Deelen: 50 * Ede (town): 67.812 * Ederveen: 3.167 * Harskamp: 3.464 * Hoenderloo: 65 * Lunteren: 12.464 * Otterlo (Kröller-Müller Museum): 2.383 * Wekerom: 2.506 * Total: 107.168 The town of Ede Location The town itself is situated halfway between the larger cities of Arnhem and Utrecht with direct rail and road connections to both these cities. There are no connections to any water nearby, however, there also is a direct road connection to the city of Wageningen which hosts a small industrial port on the river Rijn and a direct road and rail connection to the city of Arnhem, which features larger port at a greater distance. The environment is clean and green due to the fact Ede is partly built in a forest and partly on the central Dutch plains in the national park called Nationaal Park "De Hoge Veluwe". ]] Economy Economically, the town of Ede is doing fairly well thanks to the proximity of major highways and railways which offer fast connections to the port city of Rotterdam, the airport of Schiphol and the Ruhr Area in Germany. The main sources of employment used to be a factory belonging to the Dutch Enka company and the three military bases situated in the northeast of the town. The factory however, has been closed and the military bases are largely underused ever since conscription was abolished. The town's economy is lately becoming more focused on national tourism from the more densely populated western cities like Amsterdam and Den Haag, on education such as local colleges and the large Wageningen University in the city of Wageningen. As Ede is situated along the A12 motorway and a direct link to the A1 via the A30 it can be a very good location for companies to put their offices or distribution centres. Some of the more noticeable or larger companies and other employers in and around Ede are: :* Ministry of Defence via two Army barracks and Deelen Air Base :* fruit juice and drinks-factory Riedel, now part of FrieslandCampina :* plant- and flower auction house Plantion (since 1 March 2010)Homepage Plantion, visited 3 October 2010 :* advertising agency Lukkien who developed their own Lukkien Heliport on the roof of their officeInfopage Lukkien Heliport and Approach Map :* Dutch headquarters for Kimberly-ClarkContact-page KCHealthcare website, visited 3 October 2010 :* Dutch headquarters of mattress and pillow manufatorer Tempur-PedicContact page on Dutch website of company, visited 3 October 2010 :* main distribution-centre for central/eastern regions of Deli-XL, a supplier for the catering industry :* headoffice and two of the main datacenters of independent internet provider 'BIT'Contactpage on BIT website, visited 2 October 2010 Transport There are two station in Ede - Ede-Wageningen railway station and Ede Centrum railway station. Ede-Wageningen is the main station with services to Alkmaar, Amersfoort, Amsterdam, Amsterdam Airport Schiphol, Arnhem, Barneveld, Den Helder and Utrecht. Ede Centrum is served by trains from Amersfoort and Barneveld to Ede. Education There are four secondary schools in Ede: Marnix College,Marnix College Pallas Athene College,Pallas Athene College one division of Het StreekHet Streek and Groenhorst College . There is also a Christian University of Applied Sciences Ede (Christelijke Hogeschool Ede).Christelijke Hogeschool Ede Social life Socially, Ede is a common town like any other in the Netherlands, with perhaps up to 40% Christian people in the town. Each year, there is a municipality-wide celebration called Heideweek (Week of the heather) which lasts a week largely involves traditional Dutch festivities, along with local customs. During the week, a Queen of the heather and a Princess of the heather are elected from several candidates and will be the representative for the municipality of Ede on various other festivities, until next year when another a new queen and princess are elected. Twin cities * Chrudim — Czech Republic People born in the town of Ede *Hans Dorrestijn (born 1940), writer and comedian *Dick Schoenaker (born 1952), footballer *John Scherrenburg (born 1963), water polo player *Angela Postma (born 1971), swimmer *Marianne Thieme (born 1972), politician *Sonja Tol (born 1972), fencer *Benno Kuipers (born 1974), swimmer *Esmeral Tunçluer (born 1980), basketball player *Ahmet Kilic (born 1984), footballer *Rence van der Wal (born 1989), footballer *Cornelis Wilhelm Veenendaal (Born 1954), U.S citizen, Aircraft Maintenance Controller References External links *Official Website *Map of Ede (municipality) *Map of Ede (town) *Map of Bennekom *Google Maps: Ede Category:Ede, Netherlands Category:Settlements in Gelderland